peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-09 ; Comments *Start of show: “Here I am seconds from starting a top programme on the nation’s number one from coast to coast and The Voice comes in says 'Have you got any money?' There are more important things.” *First track of the night is slightly delayed: "I pressed the start button on a machine that didn't have a CD in it." *”Golden gasser” from the Smiths is followed by 'DJ Rumpus’ Bigmouth' – “two entirely unrelated records”. *Says Mogwai have apparently been advised that the Peel show doesn’t have the right profile, but “we still love them.” On the other hand, “Be honest, would you want to do anything that did have the right profile in the eyes of the marketing folk? I certainly wouldn’t. Wish I was a fighting man.” *On 'Good Rockin' Tonight' (part of the 1947 Peelenium): "Just think what I would have been like if I'd known about records like that last one when I was eight years old. I mean, the sky's the limit." Sessions *Half Man Half Biscuit # 10 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-08-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Solex: Oh Cripes! (LP - Everything Is Nice: The Matador Records 10th Anniversary Anthology) Matador *Appendix Out: Foundling (LP – Daylight Saving) Drag City *Half Man Half Biscuit: Uffington Wassail (session) *Scientist(2): King Tubby’s Answer (LP – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire *Smiths: Big Mouth Strikes Again (single, 1986) Rough Trade *DJ Rumpus: DJ Rumpus’ Bigmouth (12” EP – Rumpus Room) Bilingual *Sneeze: 9/9/99 (maxi-single – Doctor Of Love ) Half A Cow *Mogwai: Stanley Kubrick (EP) Chemikal Underground *Helix & Fury: Insane Asylum (12” single) Stompin Choonz *Half Man Half Biscuit: Gubba Lookalikes (session) *Sensualists: Spacial Bodies (LP – The Sensualists ) Audio Dregs Peelenium 1947 #Lester Young: Jumpin' With Symphony Sid #Frank Sinatra: Try a Little Tenderness #Nat King Cole Trio: There I've Said It Again #Wynonie Harris: Good Rockin' Tonight *Project 69: Wagon 3 (EP – Ghost Train) I220 *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Stay There Lassie…: Eyes Blind (EP) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bottleneck At Capel Curig (session) *Norma Waterson & Martin Carthy: The Bay Of Biscay (LP – Broken Ground) Topic *µ-Ziq: Bass Bins (EP – The Hwicci Song) Hut *Hitchers: Popstars By Christmas (LP – For The Want Of Some Better TV) Murgatroid *Appliance: Heroes Of Telemark (LP – Manual) Mute *DJ Ron: Hear Me (12" - Running/Hear Me) London Some'ting *Morgan: Soul Searching (7” single) Source *Derrick Morgan: Moon Hop (7” single) Trybute reissue *Melt Banana: F. Part One (LP - Cactuses Come In Flocks) A-Zap *Quarks: Schiefgeraten (Maxi-single - Kikyo) Monika Enterprise *Half Man Half Biscuit: Twenty-Four Hour Garage People (session) *Los Straightjackets: Hornet’s Nest (LP – The Velvet Touch Of Los Straitjackets) Yep Roc *Property Of Sound: Uranium 235 (12” single) white label File ;Name *a) Peel19990909 ´M´B 1947a.mp3 *b) Peel19990909 ´M´B 1947b.mp3 *c) jp090999.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:02:43 *b) 01:01:53 *c) 01:59:52 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes